


From Doctor's Orders to Doctor's Notes

by Delta_Rose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Accidentally Summoning the Undead, Flirting Will, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta_Rose/pseuds/Delta_Rose
Summary: At the end of Heroes of Olympus I'm sure we all expected to hear a lot more "Doctor's Orders" when we saw Nico and Will again. In The Hidden Oracle we got "Doctor's Notes" instead. So how did that happen exactly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I created this as a gift as part of the PJOSecretSanta on tumblr. This is my first time writing fluff (or as close as I can get to fluff). I really hope everyone enjoys.

          Nico di Angelo was not 10-years-old anymore. He had gained a lot of control over his underworld powers since he had discovered them. He no longer accidently shadow-travel to China when he had a nightmare. He didn’t summon zombies and skeletons every time he got upset. That’s what made the whole thing even more embarrassing, he didn’t even realize he was doing it. The whole thing was a complete accident.

          Summer session at camp had officially over which meant that most of the campers had gone home or away to school for the year. That included most of the demigods Nico really knew. It wasn’t a big deal, the son of Hades mostly kept to himself anyways, so he didn’t mind the lack of company.

          At meals, he sat at table 13 by himself and just kind of people watched. Camp rules hadn’t changed, demigods all sat with their siblings at their own godly parent’s table. Since the Romans stay, campers had seemed to pick up the habit of moving around during meals. So while everyone ate at their own table it wasn’t unusual to see a demigods stopping at other tables to chat.

          Some tables were more popular than others, with Jason, Percy, and the others gone only one person ever stopped by the Hades table. The Apollo table on the other hand always seemed to have people coming and going. That was why it caught Nico’s attention, the busyness around the table. It had absolutely nothing to do with a certain son of Apollo, nothing at all. And if he seemed to pay special attention to Will Solace it was for no other reason than the fact that the 6” 2’ blonde stood out.

          Nico wasn’t the only one who seemed to pay the medic special attention. Anyone that came by the table seemed to stop to talk to him. That wasn’t odd, Nico told himself. After all Will had been at camp a long time, he was a leader, and he had saved many demigods’ lives. The son of Apollo was also a genuinely nice person with a magnetic personality, so over course he would be popular. And Will was also attractive, Nico thought absently before he mentally chided himself and shut that train of thought down before it got out of hand.

          The day it first happened Nico was picking at his breakfast when he noticed, for no particular reason, a girl standing at the Apollo table. He had absolutely NOT been stealing fugitive glances at Will Solace most of the meal. The girl blonde with braces, Nico recognized her as a daughter of Aphrodite but had never bothered to learn her name. She was standing at the side of the Apollo table talking to Will, smiling and flipping her hair about in a way Nico knew girls did when they were being flirtatious. Will was smiling back and the girl and nodding enthusiastically as she spoke.

          There was a sinking feeling in Nico’s stomach as he watched the scene but he tried to ignore it. Will was probably just being nice, after all he was a nice guy, Nico told himself. Nico had almost convinced himself that was true too until Will touched her arm right above the elbow.

 _Great_ , Nico thought mournfully as he looked down at his plate. He could do the whole “Percy/Annabeth” thing all over again, he thought resentfully. Because pinning after someone who is with someone else was so much fun the first time around.

          The son of Hades started pushing food around his plate with his fork, his appetite long gone. He wasn’t really paying attention to what he was doing or what was going on around him. He was too lost in his own thoughts to worry about things like that. He didn’t realize that anyone had approached his table until the person spoke. “Good morning!” Cheerfully declared the only visitor table 13 got lately, the son of Apollo himself, Will Solace.

          Nico looked up just as Will took a seat on the bench across the table from him. Will was smiling at him brightly, as always, and it was a really great smile. Nico’s stomach rebelled at the sight of that smile, much to Nico’s annoyance. “Solace, what do you want?” He grumbled. Internally Nico kicked himself for sounding rude. He had spent too many years on his own, his social skills seemed to have atrophied. Although, if Nico was being honesty his social skills had always been a bit weak.

          Will continued to smile, completely unfazed by Nico’s rudeness. No surprised there, Will Solace always seemed immune to Nico’s grumpy disposition. “Just checking in on my favorite patient.” He declared, and if it was possible his grin widened. That had to hurt, Nico thought, to smile so widely.

          “I’m not a patient anymore” Nico muttered as he looked down at his plate of half-eaten food. “And you’re not really a doctor.”

          “But you’re still my favorite” The medic declared cheerfully. The comment got Nico to look up from his plate to glare weakly at the other boy. He knew when Will said things like that he was trying to be nice but he wished he wouldn’t, it was confusing. Will continued to smile, a playful twinkle danced in his sky-blue eyes. “And are you sure I’m not a doctor? I have my own prescription pad.”

          Nico resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the comment. Apparently one of Will’s siblings or friends had thought it was a brilliant idea to make Will his own prescription pad. It was little more than a small pad of regular paper with ‘Doctor Will Solace’ stamped at the bottom of each page. Will clearly loved the thing and Nico had been on the reserving end of more than a few medical recommendations written on one of the pages and handed to him or slide under his cabin door. They were annoying and not at all endearing….. alright they were a little endearing.

          Deciding it was best not to comment Nico grumbled inaudibly and returned to pushing food about his plate. “So, you okay?” Will asked a concerned note coloring the edge of his voice.

          “Yeah,” Nico muttered not looking up from his plate. “just not that hungry.”

          “Well breakfast is the most important meal of the day” Will admitted before adding with a slightly more serious tone. “but I wasn’t actually talking about that.”

          The medic rarely sounded serious, the tone alone was enough to cause Nico to look up from his plate. Will was smiling back at him as he jutted his finger to the left. Nico forced himself to look away from Solace’s warm smile to follow his finger.

          Starting at the left of the Hades table a large dark fisher was torn into the ground. Thick billows of mist, a pungent sulfuric smell, and a general aura of death radiated from the fisher, letting Nico know it lead to the underworld. To make matters worse, Nico could make out at least three skeletal soldiers crawling from the wound in the ground.

          Nico blinked at the scene as a whole for a minute before his attention focused in on one of the soldiers. He was closest to Nico’s table, the furthest out of the fisher, and wearing the oldest armor so Nico assumed he was the leader. “What are you doing?” He asked the corpse.

          The skeleton soldier paused in his accent and looked up. Where his eyes should have been, were just empty sockets that omitted a cold light. “Summoned” It crocked.

          “No” Nico stated firmly, tiring to hide both his annoyance and his embarrassment. He hadn’t even realized he was using his underworld powers. From the skeletons’ progress and the size of the fisher he had used quite a bit of it.  “Go away.” Nico told the undead soldier firmly.

          The skeletal soldier looked at him, and if it was possible the thing looked dejected. Nico just glared at it. After a moment of being locked in the stalemate, the skeletons started to crawl back down into the underworld. It took about three minutes for the corpses to leave and the wound in the ground healed completely. The fisher left an ugly scar on the ground but it wasn’t like that was the first one of those Nico had caused.

          “Sorry” Nico grumbled looking down at his plate again. He couldn’t even stand to look at the food on his plate so he pushed it away. He continued to keep his gaze averted, instead choosing to examine the grain of the wood that made up the tabletop. “I didn’t realize.” He admitted.

          “It’s cool.” Will declared sincerely, and Nico believed him. Will was always unaffected by the underworld stuff. If everyone else in the dining pavilion felt that way was a completely different question. Still, Nico looked up at him to give him a doubtful expression. The blonde just shrugged his broad shoulders. “You should just stop by the infirmary later so I can check you out.” He stated with a cheery tone and a wink. “You’re still in recovery, you know.”

        “Fine” Nico muttered, knowing it would be futile to argue. And if he didn’t show up at the infirmary Solace would track him down.

         Will grinned brightly at him as he got up to leave. He paused and patted the table to get Nico’s attention. It was an unnecessary, he already had Nico’s attention. Standing the blonde seemed so tall he towered over the smaller boy and practically replaced the sun. “And don’t forget to bring snacks.” He reminded playfully.

          As soon as he was sure Will wasn’t going to come back, Nico darted from the dining pavilion and back to his cabin for a nap. While Nico didn’t think he was still “in recovery” as Will put it, the underworld stuff still sapped his energy.

         The son of Hades tried to convince himself that the incident was just some fluke. Some residual side effect from the strain of carrying the Athena Parthenos. When he failed to even come up with a flimsy excuse for how that would make sense he decided the reason it happened didn’t matter.

         Nico told himself he would just be careful to not look toward the Apollo table so much. Not that looking at the Apollo table or anyone at the Apollo table had caused the lapse in control. He just figured if he didn’t see a certain medic interacting with other campers he wouldn’t get _that_ feeling again and have another zombie incident. Not that that had caused the first zombie incident because it _definitely_ didn’t.

          Of course, not looking was a lot easier said than done, Solace really did stand out, so much so it was hard not to look. The next time it happened, Nico was working his way through a small lunch when he noticed Will was laughing at something Cecil from the Hermes cabin had said. The sound carried, that was what had caught Nico’s attention, the musical quality of Will’s laugh. He hadn’t been looking at him before then, he absolutely was _not_.

          As he observed the two demigods talk Nico remembered the two boys were friends. The thought occurred to Nico, quite unwelcome, maybe they were more than friends. The thought was so unpleasant, Nico’s stomach dropped. The son of Hades didn’t realize what he was doing until a younger demigod screeched and pointed toward table 13. Nico turned his head and sure enough the wound had reopened and once again was producing skeletal soldiers. 

          Nico growled and the skeletal soldiers didn’t wait for him to say anything to start crawling back from whence they came. When the fisher closed completely the scar it left was more distinctive than it had been before. Looking away from the ugly mark Nico found the son of Apollo staring at him. In fairness, most of the campers were staring at him, he did just summon zombie soldiers. Unlike the rest of the campers who looked frightened, Will Solace’s expression was that of concern. Nico left without a word and spent the rest of the day dodging the annoying medic.

          The third time it happened Nico couldn’t even deny he had been staring at a certain son of Apollo. To fight against the early morning chill of fall Will was wearing a chocolate brown fleece jacket, the color brought out Will’s eyes. Even from a distance, Nico could see how his crystal blue eyes shined.

          The medic was talking to Paolo from the Hebe cabin. As the conversation dragged on Nico was distracted from Solace’s eyes. He didn’t understand what they could have been talking about for so long, Paolo didn’t even speak English. The longer they talked, or Paolo talked while Will listened and smiled, the more it annoyed the son of Hades. He knew he didn’t have the right to be annoyed but he was. Except annoyed wasn’t really the right word, this felt different from simple annoyance. Just as Nico came to the conscious realization that he was jealous someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see a very annoyed looking zombie in full Spartan armor standing behind him.

          Nico started skipping meals, not completely, he would still show up to grab some food. He would just leave before he could get _that_ feeling again and summon more zombies. The whole thing was just so embarrassing. Skipping meals may not have been the most emotionally well-adjusted way of handling the problem but it worked.

          Or it did work for two days before Will Solace managed to corner him on his way back to his cabin from the training arena. Nico turned a corner and before he knew it or fully understood what was going on he found himself stuck between a tree and Will Solace. “Hey there Death Boy, long time no see.” He declared happily before adding teasingly. “You know, if I didn’t know any better I’d say your avoiding me.”

          “What? No!” Nico replied probably a little too quickly for it to come across as anything but defensive. “What do you want Solace?” He questioned looking around nervously. Camp wasn’t nearly as crowded as it had been during the summer, and this wasn’t a popular spot for campers to spend time. No one was around, it was just him and Will Solace. Nico could feel his palms start to sweat.

          Will smirked “Say hi, see your face, stuff like that.” he stated casually.

          “Shouldn’t you be off bothering someone else?” Nico asked trying not to sound bitter. Hopefully he just sounded moody, people expected him to be moody so there would be nothing he needed to explain. “Like Paolo.” The son of Hades added under his breath, not really intending for the other boy to make out his words.

          “Paolo?” Will questioned. His golden eyebrows knotted together with confusion. Nico couldn’t stop himself from thinking the expression was really cute. It was gone almost as quickly as it came, and Nico was a little sad to see the expression go, although the self-assured smile that replaced it was nice too. “But I like bothering you.” He informed playfully leaning in a little. It wasn’t enough to be an invasion of personal space but it was enough to get Nico’s heart pounding. His grin almost looked cocky as he leaned in. “I like bothering you so much in fact I want to bother you exclusively.”

          “Whatever” Nico grumbled nervously as he took a half a step back until his back hit the tree. Will’s words hit him completely about the same time the tree hit his back. “Wait, what?”

          Will leaned back a bit and seemed to examine Nico critically for a moment. “Was that too subtle or not subtly enough?” He asked seriously “It can be really hard to tell with you.”

          Nico blinked at the other boy “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He stated nervously.

          “Alright, too subtle then.” The medic sighed “Well, I guess it’s time to throw caution to the wind and go bold.”

          “Solace, how is it that you never make any sense?” Nico exclaimed annoyed and confused. It was like they were having two different conversations, and while Nico had a vague understanding of what he was talking about, he had no idea what Will was talking about. Nico hated being in the dark. He was ready to push the son of Apollo out of the way when Will suddenly leaned in and placed a kiss on Nico’s cheek. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” Nico exclaimed in shock as he felt all the blood rush to his face.

          “Kissing your cheek.” Will replied seriously pulling away enough to meet Nico’s gaze. “I would rather kiss your lips but I thought if I surprised you with that you might perform some accidental underworld stuff.”

          “What!?!” Nico exclaimed panicked and confused “Why!?!” He questioned unable to find the words to ask what he was thinking. “Why would you….?”

          Will rolled his eyes with amusement. He clearly thought Nico was being especially thick. “Because I’m asking you out?”

          “WHAT!?!” Nico shouted as he looked around. He thought he should expect campers to pop out from around a corner and have a laugh at his expense. But that wasn’t the kind of guy Will was, to play a mean joke on him like that. Will was a genuinely nice and friendly guy. So Nico couldn’t understand what the point of this was.

          “Come on Deathboy, this really can’t come as that big of a surprise. I’ve been flirting with you since the Battle of Camp Half-Blood.” Will stated. He seemed to think about it for a second and his grin took on a cocky quality again. “Actually, I started flirting with you _during_ the battle of Camp Half-Blood.”

           Nico went silent for long moment as he ran over Will’s words. “I……I just thought that was your personality.” He admitted. Will was just a friendly guy, everyone at camp seemed to know that. He was also kind of touchy, and he seemed to wink a lot. But that wasn’t completely weird, everyone had a different sense of personal space, and Will could have a neurological disorder that would explain the winking, right?

           “It is” Will agreed with a shrug. “But it only comes out around cute, brooding bad boys with soulful brown eyes.”

           Nico stared at Will in complete shock, he couldn’t even begin to comprehend what Will had just said. Did Will just call him cute? Did Will just say he had soulful brown eyes? “I have no idea what to say.”

          “You could say yes.” Will offered, and he seemed hopeful.

          “What?” Nico asked confused. He had no idea what he was supposed to say yes to.

          “To going out with me” Will explained. He actually seemed a bit nervous or disappointed. “You know, if you want to.”

           “You mean like a date?” Nico asked trying to wrap his mind around the idea that Will Solace, gorgeous, friendly, smart, Will Solace was asking him out.

          “I was hoping for plural- dates, rather than the singular but yeah we can start with one.” Will stated with a shrug like he didn’t care either way. Nico didn’t buy it, he had seen Will being casual, it was the demigod’s natural state and this wasn’t it. Will was watching him intensely, waiting for an answer. Nico realized Will was _nervously_ waiting for his answer.

          “Um” Nico bit nervously at his bottom lip. He didn’t want to seem so eager but on the inside he was jumping up and down excitedly. _Will Solace was asking him out on a date_. “Okay” He muttered.

           Will beamed, his smile became more blinding then the son “Awesome” he declared excitedly. “And you know” Will continued to smile at him, leaning in a little again. For a nerve raking exhilarating moment Nico thought Will was going to kiss him again. “you could always just eat meals at the Apollo table if you want.”

          Nico felt his face scrunch up at the thought. “Would that be the date?” He didn’t want to sound disappointed, after all he had never expected Will Solace to ask him out at all so anything more was really just gravy. Still, when Will said “date” Nico had envisioned something more date-like.

           “Date chaperoned by my siblings?” Will stated “No, absolutely not” he assured “Just looking for more opportunities to have you around so I can _bother_ you.”

          “Yeah, as great as you make that sound,” Nico stated trying to sound dry, and unamused to hide the mix of giddy because WILL SOLACE asked him out and the disappoint that he couldn’t take Will up on the offer to join him for meals. “camp rules say I have to sit at table 13.”

          “Yeah, I have an idea of how to handle that.” Will stated confidently. He pulled his ‘prescription pad’ out of his back pocket. “How about I write you a doctor’s note?” Will asked with a wink as he began scribbling on the pad.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated.


End file.
